Une bouteille et un sourire
by D.Kid
Summary: Quand tous sont soul sauf Lightning et que Fang réclame, pour ELLE, un sourire de la soldat... Ca part en cacahuète. Shoujo-ai Light/Fang Rewiew !
1. Chapter 1

Comment étaient ils arrivé à jouer à « ça » ? Les questions fusaient dans l'esprit de la soldat tandis que la bouteille tournait dans le sens de l'aiguille d'une montre. A part elle, tous étaient bourrés. Ce n'était pas un soir pour faire la fête, pas du tout, il faisait froid et autour du feu, personne n'avait daigner porter une couverture. Elle fronça les sourcils méchamment, d'ailleurs, comment s'était elle retrouvé à jouer à ce jeu débile et totalement stupide pour passer le temps ? Elle ne savait plus. La bouteille tourna encore un peu et s'arrêta lentement sur Sazh. Il lâcha un hoquet de surprise et rigola, c'était à Vanille de lui donner son gage. Elle se leva, sauta en rond sous l'oeil effaré de Lightning qui ne plaça pas un mot.

-Saaazh... Tu dois faiire la danse de la joie !

-Dans le feu ! Dans le feuuu ! Ajouta Snow

Et l'homme s'exécuta, faisant tournoyer son corps dans les flammes, en hurlant tant bien que mal et rigolant aussi, sous l'effet impassible de l'alcool. La demoiselle au somptueuse boucle rose aurait tout fait pour les remettre à leur place... Mais... Elle ne pouvait pas.

* * *

><p><p>

-Fang ?

-Lightning ! Regarde ce que Hope a ramené.

Le garçon tendit trois bouteilles différentes. C'était à coup sure, de l'alcool. La jeune Farron attrapa les bouteilles en tiquant nerveusement et en dévisageant par la même occasion la pulsienne qui souriait franchement.

-Que faites vous avec ça ?

-C'est pour le diner de ce soir. De l'assaisonnement.

Lightning en resta muette, comment ça de l'assaisonnement ? Fang allait les tuer avec ce truc ! Elle ne fit aucun commentaire, pas question d'essayer d'affronter la têtue pulsienne qui lui servait de compagnon de voyage. Elle se tourna en faisant juste remarquer au jeune Hope de ne pas toucher à une seule goutte de ce truc. Pourtant, quand la soirée vint, personne n'échappa au dilemme de manger quelque chose d'alcooliser ou bien de jeuner pour la soirée. Seule Lightning avait décidé de sauter le diner. Sous l'effet un brin trop puissant de l'alcool, Fang avait attaché la soldat et la menaçait à chaque geste qu'elle faisait de la blesser mortellement ou bien de lui infliger un terrible châtiment. Peu de temps après, la bouteille du met, complètement vide était devenu l'occupation numéro une des souls. Et donc, on en était à la situation initiale

* * *

><p><p>

Elle ne se débattit pas plus que ça. Sazh revint, puis s'écrasa par terre, s'endormant lourdement. Pourtant c'était à son tour de donner un gage, Fang se leva victorieuse et fit tourner la bouteille, laissant Light échapper à sa vigilance. La soldat défit ses liens en quatrième vitesse et s'appréta à donner une raclée aux présents quand Snow lui retint le bras et la jeta presque par terre.

-Que t'arrive t-il encore toi ? Rumina t-elle

-C'est tombé sur toi, Light.

-Qu-Quoi ?

Elle regarda durement la bouteille, et le regard joueur de l'édit Fang. La pulsienne se hâta vers la soldat en titubant et se pencha légèrement vers elle, la distance restait minime. Ce qui fit violemment rougir Lightning, ayant assez peur des gens complètement bourrés.

-Ton gage, Lightning, c'est... C'est... C'EST... Offre moi un sourire.

Et elle rigola. Quoi ? Un sourire ? Fang avait vraiment abusé sur l'alcool. Se dégageant un bras, la demoiselle aux cheveux roses s'écarta du groupe, comment ça « offre MOI un sourire ». Elle essaya en vain de chasser les mots dans son esprit mais le regard perturbateur de Fang la fit plutôt reculer de deux ou trois pas, quand elle tomba à la renverse. Quelle terrible nuit. Les autres s'abandonnèrent de nouveau à leur jeu, se désintéressant des deux filles qui se chamaillaient dangereusement. Lightning afficha une grimace. Esquivant les « attaques » de Fang pour lui saisir les poignets ou les avant-bras.

-Fang, arrête ça immédiatement.

-Un sourire, juste un !

-Tu es complètement soul. Ce n'est pas un jeu, redeviens toi même !

-Allez Light !

Seigneur ! D'ou tirait elle sa force ? Fang plaqua Lightning contre un arbre en coinçant ses poignets dans ses mains et en collant son front au sien. Une forte odeur d'alcool s'échappait de son souffle si près, un peu trop même.

-C'est la dernière fois que je te dis ça... Fang, lâche moi.

-Sourit.

Lightning soupira, si c'était la seule manière qu'elle la laisse tranquille, il fallait mieux faire un effort. Inspirant doucement, le visage de la soldat se radoucit et il s'éclaira d'un sourire, fin, doux et comme jamais aussi innocent qu'un coucher de soleil. Fang hoqueta de surprise.

-S'il te plait Fang, lâche moi. Articula t-elle avec douceur

-Comment vouloir te lâcher après ça ? Répondit elle

La pulsienne passa la paume de sa main sur la joue de la demoiselle, la caressant doucement, puis descendant à ses lèvres dont le sourire devenait hoquet de surprise. Elle n'avança que légèrement sa tête pour s'emparer de celle ci. Douce, et tendre. Le baiser avait un goût amer, en raison du reste d'alcool, elle se redressa en rigolant doucement. Lightning, elle, ne comprenait plus rien et rougissait furieusement, la pulsienne se recula alors, souriant doucement, elle semblait avoir toute sa tête.

-On va dire que j'étais soul...


	2. Chapter 2

COUCOU ! Suite a vos Rewiews qui m'ont trop fait plaisir, j'ai décidé de vous concocter une petite suite. Je prévois environ 4 chapitres au total comprenant les 2 premiers, si lemon a lieu. Sooo~ Bonne Lecture mes nems, n'oubliez pas de commenter c'est çela qui fait ma force !

[-]

-Ma tête... Oh, salut Lightning !

La dénommée, blanche comme un ectoflan tourna la tête en grommelant quelque chose. C'était le matin, ou plutôt le début de l'aurore. La plaine était encore chargée de la rosée matinale, et les fleurs bien trop nombreuses et rougeoyantes ne faisaient qu'envenimer la situation. La pulsienne était assise, parmi ces incessantes beautés vivaces tandis que la soldat était debout, bras serres contre la poitrine tenant un air mauvais et froid. Fang chercha rapidement du regards les autres, elle les vit, allongés par terre, dormant les uns contre les autres, insouciants. Une fois de plus, la demoiselle aux cheveux ébènes reprit la parole.

-Tu as l'air vraiment énervée chérie que-

Fang s'arrêta de parler, ressentant une vive douleur à la tempe. Doucement, du bout des doigts, elle effleura une blessure qui ne saignait pas énormément mais qui était étonnement profonde. Lightning détourna le regard en guise de réponse au regard surpris de sa coéquipière. Têtue, celle-ci ne fit qu'empirer la chose.

-Tu m'expliques ?

-T'expliquer quoi Fang ?

-La blessure ! Et ce que tu fous ici à me lancer des regards meurtriers, à croire que c'est toi qui m'a fait ça !

Et pour accompagner le tout, elle montra la plaie du bout du doigt nonchalamment. La demoiselle aux cheveux roses eut pour réflexe d'être surprise, en premier lieu, puis une seconde fois de détourner le regard, pensive cette fois ci. Une brise vint s'abattre dans ses cheveux, les faisant onduler aux vents, Fang ne put s'empêcher de sourire amicalement. Mais ce sourire s'effaça aussitôt quand Lightning lui donna le dos en marchant pour rejoindre les autres.

-C'est normal. C'est moi qui t'ai frappé hier soir. En raison de tes âneries.

Fang resta bouche bée. Lightning l'avait frappée ? Pourquoi ? Elle avait fait quelque chose de mal ? Pour sur, elle ne s'en souvenait plus. Elle se leva a son tour, ses jambes se dérobèrent aussi rapidement que sa surprise. L'ex-soldat la regarda d'un seul œil et fit demi tour sans se préoccuper.

-Hé ! Light ! Attends ! Tu vas pas me laisser la chérie ?

-Le jour ou tu auras de l'intelligence peut être que je viendrais t'aider !

-Hey ! Explique moi au moins ce qui s'est passé ! Pourquoi j'ai une jambe presque en charpie ?

-Tu t'es fais mordre.

Et elle ne dit plus rien, rejoignant le groupe. Fang passa une main dans ses cheveux, dépassée. Malgré son caractère si froid, elle l'aimait énormément, peut être plus que comme une amie, désespérément plus qu'une camarade. La lance de la demoiselle se planta dans le sol et elle y prit appuis du mieux que possible. Ses jambes n'étaient pas en très bon état. Du mieux qu'elle put, Fang rejoignit les autres, Lightning observait Snow tandis que les autres se levaient. Le grand dadet blond prit la parole en haussant le ton.

-Ce matin nous allons devoir traverser une fôret entière et-

-FANG !

Vanille venait de se lever, constatant avec peur les blessures de son amie. La pulsienne aurait voulu rassurer la plus jeune pour lui dire qu'elle n'avait rien. Mais celle-ci était déjà en train de se préparer à soigner les blessures apparentes. Hope vint à son tour donner un coup de main. Ce fut Snow qui prit le premier la parole.

-Whoua. Il s'est passé quoi Fang ?

-Je ne me souviens pas. Light le sais ma-

-Je ne sais rien. Trancha durement Lightning

-Mais elle ne veux rien dire. Continua Fang en lui envoyant un regard joueur.

Snow fit un geste de la main en fermant les yeux exaspérés.

-C'est pas grave. Tant que tu es soignée !

-Voyons. Soupira Fang

-Je reprends donc, Sazh et Vanille vous irez chercher les repas de la journée, et vous les préparer. Hope et Fang vous irez explorer les lieux, histoire de connaître un peu les gentils monstres qui nous attendent, et Light et moi...

Il sortit de sa poche machinalement la larme en cristal de Serah, puis il l'a fit monter vers le soleil qui se levait à son tour.

-Nous irons cherchez des indices pour sauvez Serah.

-Tu peux dire des trucs avec du sens des fois. Commenta Sazh

-Ça marche. Répondit Hope non sans hésitation.

Les groupes se dispersèrent. La matinée se passa ainsi, Fang récupérait tandis qu'Hope suivait ses instructions. Light et Snow avaient parcourus à eux tout seuls presque toute l'étendue de la fôret en sautant d'arbre en arbre, sans se soucier de ce qu'il y avait en dessous. Vanille ainsi que Sahz eux avaient tranquillement préparés à manger, et aucun problèmes apparents ne les avaient gêné. L'heure du repas arrivait, Hope se tourna vers Fang qui dormait contre un arbre, il la reveilla timidement.

-Euh Fang... C'est l'heure de déjeuner.

-Mmmmh... Vas-y j'ai pas faim.

-Ha euh, d'accord !

Hope tourna le dos et s'enfuit vers le campement principale. Snow se tourna vers Lightning, celle ci regardait le soleil montant un air nostalgique dans les yeux. Il lui tendit un feuillet qui s'avéra être une photo ; d'elle et de Serah, presque bébé. A la simple vue de la photo, Lightning se retourna surprise vers Snow.

-En me réveillant je l'ai trouvé à coté de moi. Je ne sais pas d'ou elle provient, mais j'ai pensé juste de te la donner Light.

Elle lui redonna le dos, a cet instant, Fang leva la tête et avait une vue tout simplement paradisiaque sur le visage de Lightning. Mais, elle faisait quoi la exactement ? Soudain, le visage froid et dur de la soldat s'éclaira d'un doux sourire, si rare et peu commun qui s'effaca aussi vite qu'il apparut. Fang se courba en deux. Elle se souvenait de tout : TOUT ! Un violent rougissement lui teinta le visage, non, plus jamais, JAMAIS, elle ne pourra regarder Light de face maintenant, ce n'était pas possible, après _ça _! Impensable ! Elle prit ses jambes à son cou. La soldat perçut elle le mouvement suspect.

-Tiens moi ça.

Elle donna la photo à Snow et descendit du feuillage, ce qu'elle vit fut une ombre, elle usa de vitesse tant celle-ci était lente, sauta sur un arbre en prenant un appuis et atterris sur la personne, ce mettant à califourchon sur elle, le gunblade sous la gorge. Fang la regarda, rouge. Lightning la fixait surprise. Elle s'apprêtait à dire un mot quand Fang se releva brusquement, ne laissant que peu d'espace entre leurs lèvres déjà profanées l'une de l'autre.

-Light ! Je me souviens de tout, je t'assure que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois qui s'est passé.

-Je m'en souviens très bien Fang ! La prochaine que-

-Attends ! Je me souviens de tout après que je t'ai... ( elle baissa la tête, se rappelant de ce qui s'en suivait ) embrassée.


	3. Chapter 3

**Je suis impardonnable. Vous avez le droit de me tuer. Je suis désolée. Mais... Voici quand même une suite. **

**Enjoy mes très cher Lecteurs.. 3..**

**Osezzzzzzzz me pardonner (a) ?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>« -On va dire que j'étais soûl »<p>

Fang se recula fixant, joueuse, la soldat. Lightning plaqua machinalement son plus grand regard de voracité sur la pulsienne et s'enquit de la plaquer à son tour sur l'arbre.

-Soûl? Lis bien dans mes yeux Fang, ceci est une v.e.n.g.e.a.n.c.e et je t'emmerde!

-Light?

Étonnée, une bombe de nœud explosa littéralement dans l'estomac de la femme aux cheveux noirs, lui tordant l'estomac de surprise et de douleur aigu. Son cœur manqua un furieux bond, partant dans une course affolée et précipitée et dès lors, jamais n'avait elle sentit cette sensation d'amour naissant entre ses lèvres. Lightning avait commis l'indicible; elle l'embrassait. La soldat posa son corps ardemment glacé contre celui de la guerrière sans pourtant arrêter son tendre échange puis recula la tête légèrement, afin de décoller ses lèvres. Un sourire moqueur s'étira sur celles-ci puis elle reprit son manège, à jouer avec les sentiments. Fang, totalement soumise par la surprise s'était laissée bercer par la douceur et le goût amer des lèvres de la femme aux cheveux rose. L'échange lui avait semblé durer une éternité. La pulsienne se recula pas à pas tandis qu'un flamboyant sourire déchirait son visage, se décollant de Lightning du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

-Tu veux jouer..? On va jouer.

Fang attrapa la taille de la soldat qui lui lançait des éclairs perfides avec son regard et se colla contre son dos en lui soufflant agréablement dans la nuque. Lightning sentit ses poils se hérisser, son corps entier s'était électrisé au contact de la brume tiède qui caressait son cou. Elle tenta en vain de se retourner pour protester mais la force de la pulsienne eut raison d'elle. Elle mangeait du lion ou quoi ?! Soudain, la brune souleva Lightning qui laissa échapper un léger cri de contestation et lui jeta un regard passionné.

-Allons Chérie... De nous deux, qui connaît le mieux le vrai terme de « vengeance »..?

Elle lécha sensuellement ses propres lèvres sous le visage pourpre de la soldat. Lightning aurait voulu bondir sur Fang. Lui faire bouffer ses paroles avec rage mais en cette soirée, Light ne se sentait pas d'âme à jouer les âmes froides. Elle clamait sans le savoir une chaleur qui semblait toute autre que celle que pouvait procurer un banal feu de camp. Mais ça, Fang ne l'avait pas compris. Elle, elle voulait juste jouer. D'un bond, la pulsienne s'éclipsa dans les buissons afin de se trouver à l'orée de la forêt, son précieux chargement dans les bras. Light n'osait dire mot, profitant en secret de la once de tiédeur humaine qui s'échappait de la jeune fanfaronne. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand Fang la déposa avec douceur contre un tapis de mousse végétale, parsemée de petites lumières vives.

-Des lucioles..? murmura t-elle froidement.

Fang se pencha au dessus de la soldat, se mettant à califourchon sur elle. Comprenant brusquement sa naïveté, Lightning se redressa brusquement pour protester. Non mais quel toupet ! Elle n'allait quand même pas se laisser faire aussi facilement ! Sauf que ses espoirs furent vains. Surtout.. Surtout quand la dite Fang passa une main langoureuse sous son t-shirt, le corps de Light s'électrisa. Ses yeux s'empourprèrent d'une rage indescriptible mais ne put contenir la flamme de désir qui choyait son estomac. Juste un soir... Fang se pencha une nouvelle fois sur elle et tout en caressant lentement son ventre pâle comme la belle lune, elle embrassa éperdument celui-ci. Chaque baiser était une caresse brûlante qui ne faisait qu'augmenter l'appétit dévorant de la soldat. Elle n'allait plus resister longtemps à cette tentation excessive. Alors que la belle pulsienne montait lentement vers la poitrine de la demoiselle, celle-ci se cambra furtivement, le dos léché par le tapis mouillé de mousse. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, le regard que Fang put y lire était une invitation à faire d'elle, sienne. Elles n'étaient plus elles meme. Sans réfléchir, la pulsienne se pencha sur la soldat et l'embrassa, encore, encore, et encore. Ses mains se mirent à jouer avec les deux douces montagnes tandis que Light n'en demandait que plus. C'était contre tout. Juste un jeu..? Ou une symphonie de sentiments naissant ? Nul ne savait réellement. Soudain, Fang s'arreta et se recula, le visage tordu de douleur. Lightning reprit immédiatement la totalité de ses moyens et observa la joueuse. Que se passait-il ? Un regard acéré bleu se planta brusquement dans ses yeux et Lightning plongea sur l'étrange loup qui mordait dans sa gueule la jambe de la pulsienne. En usant de ses dons magiques, Light brûla l'étrange bête qui s'enfuit en couinant. Light se jeta à coté de Fang, le regard mauvais.

-Ca ira ? Se risqua t-elle soucieuse.

-Ouais.. Gémit la pulsienne d'une voix tremblante.

-J'ai pas l'impression, viens on rentre.

Sa voix était dure et autoritaire. Rien de ce qui venait de se passer n'allait avoir de suite et pour cause, un animal y avait mit fin prématurément. La jambe en sang, Fang aurait très bien pu se lever sur l'autre mais elle n'eut aucune réaction. Ses yeux étant étrangement voilés d'un gris opaque.

-Fang ? Demanda Light impatiente.

Aucune réponse.

-On rentre. Répéta t-elle plus froide que jamais.

Toujours rien.

-Tu... Je vais te..

Mais Lightning n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Sans prévenir, la pulsienne bondit sur elle et montra les dents, dangereuse. Surprise du nouveau jeu de sa camarade, Lightning lui donna un coup de coude mais cela ne fit qu'envenimer la chose.

-Fang, dégage ! Rugit-elle.

-Pas de... témoins... Que des.. Victimes... Murmura t-elle dans un souffle rauque.

-Fang ?! S'inquiéta Light.

Sans prévenir, la pulsienne leva son poing menaçant et tenta de l'abattre sur son amie. Lightning esquiva sans soucis avant de planter ses yeux froids dans ceux, fous, de la brune. Question discrétion, elle venait de comprendre. Elle s'était fait manipuler. Mais Fang ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait, un liquide suave coulait de sa blessure et tachait l'ancien tapis verdâtre d'un noir intense. Du poison. Mais ça, Light ne l'avait pas vu. Fang tenta de lui mettre un second coup de poing, puis ses coups devinrent plus brutaux. Lightning avait du mal à tous les parer, aussi elle opta pour la fuite. Elle franchit un bout de bois avant de s'élancer dans une magnifique clairière au clair de lune. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle allait l'assommer. Quand Fang se trouva à portée de main, Light se baissa afin d'esquiver un coup de pied circulaire, saisit une roche et la fracassa contre la tempe de la brune qui s'écroula sur le sol, inerte. La soldat soupira, cette meuf voulait juste la baiser, puis la tuer. Aussi, elle resta à ses cotés afin d'éviter d'éveiller les charognards de la nuit, Vanille aurait été inconsolable.

-J'ai été empoisonnée ! Je n'étais plus moi même ! Rugit Fang, furieuse.

Lightning lui lança un regard lourd de reproche avant de réduire encore l'espace qui séparait la gorge de la pulsienne et le tranchant de son arme.

-Je te jure Lightning, je n'aurai jamais fais ça !

-Tu as tenté de me tuer Fang, et si tu tentes de me tuer, tu deviens mon ennemi. Est ce clair ? Répliqua t-elle impassible.

-Mais Chérie arrete un peu, je t'ai dis que je n'étais pas moi.

-Je n'aurais pas du te laisser en vie.

-Light je me suis fais empoisonner ! Retenta une dernière fois Fang, hors d'elle.

Lightning la regarda, douteuse. Elle baissa les yeux et lui offrit un sourire triste. _Ce sourire n'aurait pas du avoir cette saveur_, songea aussitôt Fang. Elle se reprit doucement, réduisant la distance entre elles.

-Je me suis faite empoisonnée par ton sourire..

Mais cette fois-ci, ce fut Lightning qui l'embrassa.


End file.
